Rewritten
by Dramatic Night Walker
Summary: What if Ponyboy hadn't been wearing Dally's jacket when he ran into that fire? What if Johnny hadn't broken his back? What if...?
1. Chapter 1

**Rewritten chapter 1**

**The Same, but Different**

**This is a new story that I've started! Hope you enjoy! It won't be exactly like the book in the beginning, but enjoy anyways.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I've always wondered what it would be like in a burning and now I know. It's like hell.

What did I get myself into?

Johnny killed someone. Not just someone, but a Soc. A popular Soc at that. Suddenly we found ourselves on Jay mountain, hiding out in an old run down church. After a week of nothing, but baloney, Dally came to check up on us. It was good to see him. I had so many questions to ask. He took us to eat something.

Now here we are back at the church, which was on fire. Little kids surrounded the building. Dally's jacket lay across the sit as I ran towards the building, Johnny following close behind.

All I could think of was that we started it.

I ran into the building, not even realizing that Johnny had followed me.

Heat started to build up as sparks flew towards my face.

I ran to the back of the church to see little kids huddled in a corner, screaming.

"Shut up! We're going to get you out of here!" Johnny shouted surprising me. We both ran to the window and started setting the kids out the window. Dally yelled at us the entire time.

"Get out of there! The roof is going to cave any minute. Forget those blasted kids!"

Johnny started to push me out the window. "Get out!" He yelled. Before I stepped out of the window, I heard a loud crack. Coughing, I looked up and saw the roof going down.

"Johnny, look out!" I screamed. I pulled Johnny towards me, shoving him out the window in the process.

Before I could climb out the window, Something hit the back of my head. I lurched forward, hitting my head on the window sill. I heard a loud crack above me as something heavy landed on my legs. I cried out.

Suddenly hands were on me. I looked up to see Dally. He lifted me up off the ground. Before I could do anything else, I fell into darkness...

**It's probably really short, but I'll update soon... Hopefully.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I'm really happy everyone likes the story so far. Sorry I haven't continued for awhile! School has taken up most of my time! I hope you like chapter 2!**

There was pain everywhere. My eyes felt like there bricks on them. There was a siren somewhere and that's how I knew that the cops had come for me and Johnny. I couldn't move. There were voices everywhere. Too loud...

I groaned and heard a shout somewhere in front of me. I couldn't tell what was said.

I lifted my hand barely, but pain exploded when I did. My eyes flew open as I screamed.

Darkness flooded my vision. I couldn't see what was happening. Panic grew in my chest as my heart speed up.

"Can you hear me?" a voice shouted.

"I-I can't see." I said trying to lift my head.

"Just stay calm and lie still. We're almost to the hospital." I know the voice was trying to calm me down, but I had no intention of listening.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your in an ambulance, son." a different voice started to speak to me. Suddenly the events of what happened flooded into my head. Dally and Johnny were the first things on my mind once I remember the fire. I hadn't even realized I had spoken out loud until the first voice had started to respond. "Which one's which?"

"Johnny has black hair and Dally is the mean looking one." I said. The pain was starting to amplify.

"I think they will both be alright, but the mean looking one... Dally... he burnt his arm pretty badly when he pulled you out of the window."

My legs started to sting and burn from the inside out. "My legs hurt." I cried out suddenly.

"Just stay still, we're almost there." the second voice said. My eyes felt heavy. I couldn't stay awake much longer. Suddenly I was moving. I don't know where to, but suddenly I could here Johnny.

"Ponyboy!" I could hear panic in his voice.

"Johnny?" I shouted.

"I'm right here." He grabbed my hand tightly as I was wheeled down the hallway.

"Johnny, I can't see, and my legs hurt real bad." I said as tears slowly streaked down my face.

"Your gonna be fine, Pony. Just hang in there!" I could hear his voice getting farther and farther away.

"Johnny!" I shouted. Fear pulsed through me. I felt terrified. Suddenly something was in my arm. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. I couldn't hang on. Then my eyes fell closed and darkness overcame my mind.

**Johnny's POV**

Man, Ponyboy didn't look too well. Scars covered his face and over his eyes. No wonder he was saying he couldn't see. I know he was in pain, because his legs were covered in scars too.

My ambulance had gotten here faster than the one Ponyboy was in. Dally only burnt his left hand pretty badly and he was cussing up a storm, but he was fine. I had been checked out by the doctor and he said I had too much smoke inhalations and I needed a few days rest.

I wish Pony hadn't pushed me out of the way of that piece of timber. I would've gladly taken it. I really hope he's alright.

After waiting in the waiting room for forever, I saw Soda and Darry running up to me. I knew they'd be madder than hell. I still stood up to greet them though. To tell them what happened. Before I could get a word out Soda hugged me.

"Thank god your okay, Johnny." Soda said. "How's Ponyboy."

I stood there for a while surprised, but finally I started talking. "I don't know, Soda. They haven't said anything. They brought him in a while ago and he didn't look so good."

Soda started crying. He and Darry hugged, while I just stared at the ground.

Soon they both stopped crying and we all sat down. It wasn't long before cops came into the hospital and asked me my name. I knew they were here for me.

They cuffed me and took me to the cop car. I was terrified of course, but I was more terrified of not seeing the gang again. Especially Pony.

**Soda's POV**

Seeing Johnny being hauled off to jail made reality finally get through to me. I broke down crying once again. This time I couldn't stop. I didn't want Johnny to become hard like Dally, but at the same time I didn't want Pony to die. I think I was more terrified for Pony, but... I don't know! My head feels like it's about to explode.

Please pull through Pony... please.

I fell asleep a few minutes later.

It felt like I'd only been asleep for a few minutes before Darry was shaking my awake.

"Soda, wake up. The doctor is hear to speak to us." That woke me up faster than any bucket of ice water could.

Darry and I walked over to a doctor. He had gray hair and bushy gray eye brows. He had glasses on his face in front of a pair of blue eyes. His face made me want to cry.

Please be okay, Ponyboy. I thought as we stepped closer.

The doctor opened his mouth and said, "Your brother Ponyboy is..."

**Mwahahahhahahaha! Now y'all have to wait until the next update to see what happens! If you want to see what happens to Ponyboy please review! Hopefully that cliff hanger has you on the edge of your seat! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rewritten chapter 3**

**Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm only making this chapter so soon, because of all the positive feedback. Thank you so much for reviewing if you did! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy! Oh, and before I forget! This chapter is dedicated to my mom for one of the ideas with what's wrong with Ponyboy... Okay here's chapter 3!**

**Darry's POV**

It was my fault Ponyboy was in this position. All my fault he was here in the hospital.

I nearly started to cry when Soda and I walked towards the doctor. By his grave face, I'd think that Ponyboy died... NO! No thoughts like that. I had to be hopeful for Ponyboy. I couldn't give up on him now.

Soda and I walked closer to the doctor.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, boys, but your brother didn't make it." The doctor looked sorry. Reality finally hit my fully in the face. Ponyboy dead? No that's not possible! He's my kid brother. He couldn't be dead!

One look at the doctor and I could tell he was telling the truth. I glanced at Soda to see how he was handling this. He was bawling.

I embraced him in a hug, and turned to the doctor. "Your wrong!" I shouted. My vision blurred, as tears made streaks down my cheeks. It surprised me so much that I was even crying. I didn't even cry at mom and dad's funeral. After all that's happened, I'm surprised even more that I wasn't on the floor in a fetal position .

"I'm sorry." Just as he finished, a nurse come running out.

"Doctor, come quickly!" She shouted.

"What's going on?" I asked. The doctor said he was gonna check it out. He told Soda and I to not leave the hospital. As he said that, I knew he was talking about Ponyboy. I wouldn't even think about leaving if it had something to do with my baby brother.

Suddenly the doctor came running out again, this time with a smile on his face. "He's alive." He said as he got closer to Soda and I. Soda's face lit up, I just cried more out of happiness.

"How...?" I didn't finish the sentence, but the doctor knew what I was saying.

"I really don't know," he said, "but I can tell you one thing, that brother of yours is a fighter." I smiled widely at the comment. I knew he was a fighter. Always has been, always will be. Even if he was more sensitive than anyone else.

For the first time since the accident with mom and dad, I looked up at the roof and silently thanked God for bringing Ponyboy back to us.

**Soda's POV**

Should I dare hope? Would it be awful if I didn't? I couldn't let myself get to hopeful. Knowing me it's a battle not worth fighting for.

The doctor said that once they finished bandaging him up, we could see him. I was excited to see him.

Good bye tears... For now at least.

I knew at that moment that Darry truly loved Ponyboy. Not that I doubted it before, but now it made it official. If only Ponyboy could see Darry crying right now. He wouldn't doubt Darry's love for him ever again.

**10 minutes later- Ponyboy's POV**

My eyes felt heavy. It felt as if bricks were weighing them down. Like gravity on an apple falling from a tree. My legs felt as if as if a dog was biting them and wouldn't let go.

I could still remember the feeling I had a few minutes earlier. It was black, but suddenly a bright white light started coming closer to me. It nearly blinded me. It was a great feeling. Better than the heavy darkness. I knew I was dieing. Suddenly something was tugging on me from behind. It was a roller coaster feeling. I flew backwards and the darkness consumed once again.

Now I could here a voice next to my head. A hand grabbed my hand. Was the voice... Soda's? He sounded like he'd been crying for sometime. I needed to get back to them.

The strong need for it become almost unbearable.

I groaned and moved my hand slightly, the one that wasn't being squeezed the life out of by Soda. Not that I minded. It felt like my life line. Something keeping me attached to earth.

**Soda's POV**

Ponyboy looked horrible. Half of his body was covered by a blanket, thank goodness, but I knew there were braces on his legs. The timber had crushed his knees and the doctors were hoping he could walk again... Hoping... Not 100% fact. Dang it.

As I looked at Pony's face, tears welled up in my eyes. Poor baby...

I ran over to his bedside and grabbed for his hands, saying comforting words to him.

His eyes were covered heavily by bandages. Even though the doctor had warned them about it, it was still a shock.

The doctors didn't know if he'd ever see again. They had to wait for his eyes to heal, before they could be sure.

I saw Pony's other hand twitch and heard a groan release out of his mouth.

"Darry?" I called out. He stood by Pony's bed on the other side of him.

"Soda...?" a small voice asked from the bed.

"I'm here." I said squeezing my hand.

"I Can't see!" Pony shouted trying to sit up.

"Easy, Pony," Darry said.

"Darry...? I-I'm so so sorry.." Pony started to say.

"It's okay." said Darry. "It's not your fault. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry." Tears flooded his eyes, making his voice crack.

"It's okay Darry, It's not your fault." Pony then sighed. "How bad am I?" He asked suddenly after a silence that wasn't awkward at all.

How were we gonna tell him the possibility of never walking again? Or how about his eyes? How would we tell him about maybe never seeing again?

I glanced at Darry. He looked like he was wondering the same thing I was.

What were we gonna do?

**It's my own story and I almost cried! This part was very emotional to me... Hope you guys had the same reaction! PLEASE review! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Thank you for the patience! A special thanks to the following: **JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset, cuzimsocool, xXSparky CadeXx, h2opololuver, PonyboyandDallyLover7, SnowWriter, and Glee Clue Rock 1251** for reviewing!Everyone have an amazing Thanksgiving! Here's chapter 4!**

**Ponyboy's POV**

Everything was silent for the longest time. I couldn't stand it.

"Just tell me." I said, quietly, knowing that if things were this silent, it must be bad.

"Well, Pony-" Darry started to say, but was cut off when someone walked in. I could hear the door swing open and foot steps come closer to the bed.

"Good, your awake!" Someone above me said. "I'm Dr. Warren. How are you feeling?"

"Numb." I said.

"That's because of the pain killers." He paused for a second before continuing, "The damage the fire did was extensive." He began, but then paused again. Damn it, just tell me!

"How bad is it?" I said almost unemotionally, surprising myself.

"When the timber fell, it crushed your legs. There may be the possibility of never walking again, but it's highly unlikely. The thing that worries me is your eyes. Fire caught across your face and it burned your eyes. It could have been worse if your eyes had been open. We stitched them up as best as we could. Unfortunately, we have to wait for them to heal before we can determine the damage the flame did to your cornea."

"In other words... I may be blind?" I asked.

"Possibly, but we're not 100% sure." Dr. Warren said. "I'll comeback later to check up on you." He finished awkwardly before his footsteps started to fade.

Reality set in and I felt the full extent of his words.

I really had a mix of feelings. I'm devastated at the possibility of never seeing or walking again, but at the same time... I'm weirdly satisfied. Honestly, I think those little kids had more to live for than myself.

I felt Soda squeeze my hand after a few seconds of silence. "You okay, Pone?"

"I don't know." I said, letting my head sag against the pillow. It shocked me that what I said was true. I really didn't know what to feel.

"Get some sleep, Pony." Darry said softly beside me, but I barely heard him. I was already asleep.

**Johnny's POV**

Being taken to jail, I had the weirdest feeling. Honestly I was scared for my life, scared of what was to become of me. Even though I looked up to Dally, I really didn't want to end up like him.

I closed my eyes briefly before we arrived and one of the cops pulled me roughly out of the car.

I knew they'd call my parents. I didn't care. They wouldn't come anyways.

Its weird knowing that I cared for them deep inside, but I didn't want to believe it myself.

I was thrown into a tiny cell. Claustrophobia crept up my throat like a spider on a web. I sat down on the lumpy mattress and closed my eyes. The bed was better than sleeping in the lot, I could tell you that.

I imagined myself in the lot, the cool breeze bubbling like soda all around me. It was working until a cop came up and banged on the bars.

My eyes flew open and met his gaze.

"You got a visitor." He snarled at me. A visitor already? He led me to a room. In it sat my father. Anger blared behind his eyes.

Please don't leave me in here with him! I pleaded with my eyes toward the officer.

He sat me down at the table, went over the rules and left the room.

I t was silent for awhile, before my father spoke up. I wasn't even listening to him, only bits and pieces of what he was shouting at me.

"What were you thi-"

"You useless piece of sh-"

"Always causing problems for-"

I looked away from him towards the door. "Hey! You listen to me!" He shouted. Before I had time to react, a fist came out of nowhere and connected with my face. My head flew back and I clutched my left cheek.

I looked up at the man in front of me. He had no remorse in his eyes. I shrunk farther into my chair, as he stood and towered over me. I felt like a lonely fly trying to escape the flyswatter. I gasp came out of my mouth. I saw him raise his hand. I covered my face with my arms, just as the door opened.

"Times up." The officer from earlier said. Thankful, I rose quickly and walked over to the guard. I sighed in relief. Unfortunately, the guard heard the sigh and glanced at me from the corner of his eyes.

The guard closed the bars on my cell, and paused for a second. "Son, are things rough at home?" He asked actually concern flooding his features.

I shrugged. "All I'm saying is that this is the safest place I've been in." The cop looked at me one last time before turning away.

I lay down on my back, my face pounding. I gently touched it. It could have been worse, I thought to myself.

I finally realized the truth behind what I had just said to the cop.

I thought about it as I closed my eyes. The only other place that was safe for me was the time I was in the abandoned church with Ponyboy and when I slept on the Curtis's couch.

Finally, I drifted off to sleep.

**Not the best chapter in the world. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever! Thanks anyways for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Pony's POV**

Over the course of the next few days, I felt useless. All I did was lay there! I couldn't feel my legs and I couldn't see. Everyday I prayed silently to God to heal my eyes and my legs. I didn't know if it was working or not.

The gang stopped by everyday. Two-Bit cracking jokes about how I looked like shit. I felt like it too. Dallas even stopped by every once in awhile. He burned his left arm when he pulled the burning timber off of my legs. He told me that Johnny was taken to jail. I couldn't stand to hear about Johnny being taken to jail.

Soda probably would never leave my side, but Darry said they couldn't afford to loose their jobs. So they would leave after saying their good byes, but they'd be back later in the evening. Someone in the gang would always be with me. I was thankful for it, because all I could do was sleep and be in darkness.

The doctor said that I have to wait another week before they could take off the bandages on my eyes. I had a bad feeling about it, but at the same time I tried to be hopeful. For all I knew I'd be useless like this forever.

The days passed without knowing. It was hard to tell the time, but I kind of knew when Darry and Soda came to the hospital. The days started to blur and finally it was the day I got my bandages off.

I was nervous, but who blames me?

"Are you ready?" Dr. Warren asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said. Butterflies lurched in my stomach as the bandages slowly came off.

"Okay open your eyes, Ponyboy." said the doctor. I opened my eyes slowly. I took a deep breathe.

I gasped when my eyes were fully open.

**Johnny's POV**

Dallas came and visited me today. He told me what had happened so far.

"They're taking his bandages off today to see if he's blind or not." Dally said. I felt scared for Ponyboy. I could never imagine Ponyboy blind.

Dally left some time afterward, promising to return when there was news of Ponyboy.

The guard lead me back to my jail cell. I hoped Ponyboy would be alright. I was worried he wouldn't be okay.

**Dallas's POV**

I walked back to the hospital after I saw Johnny. Time to find out if the kid could see or not.

I started to walk towards the room when I saw Soda outside sitting on the floor staring blankly into space.

I sat down next to him. "How's the kid?" I asked. Soda didn't respond, But a few tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. I decided to not say anything. I stood up after patting his back and walked into the room.

**Ponyboy's POV**

Tears filled my eyes as I realized I couldn't see again. I blinked a few times, but it was no use.

The doctor tilted my head up and I knew he was shining a light into my eyes. I couldn't see it.

"This is what we were all fearing." Dr. Warren said sadly. I felt strong arms wrap around me knowing it was Darry. I turned into his chest and wrapped my arms around him and let the tears fall. Soon after I leaned back. Darry asked how I was, but I didn't answer. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked towards the door, but remembered that I couldn't see.

"Hey, kid." It was Dallas. At the moment I didn't want to talk. I sighed and lay my head down on my pillow. I closed my eyes and hoped sleep would consume me. I had no such luck. "I'm sorry about what happened." Dally said. Dally apologizing?

"It's okay." I said opening my eyes.

Man, this was gonna be a very long day...

**Again, I'm sorry I didn't continue for a long time! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rewritten chapter 6**

**Hey guys! So here I am updating. Surprise, surprise! Anywho! I know your all upset about Ponyboy, but it gets better. I promise. I'm not really sure how this chapter is gonna go, so just bear with me! **

**Ponyboy's POV**

Darkness. Forever in darkness. It's only been a few weeks and I'm sick of seeing only darkness.

The doctor told me that there was a possibility of being able to see again, but it was highly unlikely. I'm trying to not get my hopes up, but it's really hard. Everyday it feels like the first day when I found out that I was blind.

I came home finally a week after the bandages were taken off my eyes. I feel defeated that my brothers have to help me around the house. I even snapped at Steve when he made a comment one day. I sorta regret it now.

To make it worse, my nightmares are back. They're worse than ever, too. I can't remember them, but they make me terrified to fall asleep at night. It sucks not being able to wake up and see my brothers for comfort.

I know I look as terrible as I feel. I'm afraid to sleep at night, and I know my hair is a mess. I haven't been outside very often since I got home. I know I'm depressed, but I can't seem to lift myself out of this bad mood.

**Soda's POV**

I can't stand to see my baby brother this way. He doesn't sleep much and has bags under his eyes. He can't move around himself with those braces stuck to his legs.

I'm really worried. He seems stuck in a rut that he can't get out of. Everybody has tried to get him out of this mood, but nothing is working.

I just want my baby brother back.

I pray to God every night.

Nothing is getting better. Even Johnny is still stuck in jail.

It feels like everything around me is falling apart faster than I can put it back together.

All there is left is to hope.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I don't want anyone to pity me, but I know they do. Why does everything happen to the gang and I?

Thankfully, I get my braces on my legs off.

The doctor said it would be over quickly. He was right. All they did was take the braces off and told me to stand up.

Fear and hope bubbled into my chest as I slowly got to my feet.

I gingerly stood up and took a step forward. I stumbled forward against Darry's chest. Tears of joy ran down my cheeks. Even if I did have to slowly build strength, I was happy.

**Told you it would get better! If this story starts going down in quality, it's because I'm thinking off the top of my head as I write. So sorry if it sucks!**

**Please review!**


End file.
